2 Pet Cats
by Indh13
Summary: Train was a pet cat in the past. what will happen if he met person in the same state as him? also a pet in the past and also the sweeper in present.  not too good in summary  and sorry for the miss-spelling and wrong grammar. English's my 2nd language..
1. Prolog

**TWO PET CATS**

**Prologue. Two Cats Met**

Black Cat stood calmly in the corner of a hall. Far from the crowd and ruckus of the rich guests. Arrogantly mentioned about their assets or their now-improving business.

Black Cat shook gently the punch glass in his hand. With a bored and sulky expression he examined every inch of that big and elegant room. '_Too much,'_ he thought sarcastically. Indeed, he hated such a party where every rich people gathered. But, it couldn't help, order was an order. Actually Train preferred to face tens bodyguard than waiting calmly and patiently in a too bright room.

Train watched his target again who was being an attention centre in the hall. Alto Aznabel. A former governor who had smuggled state cash. And as if it wasn't enough yet, he also did some human-trafficking and being a major drug lord, prompting Chronos to annihilate him. Another scum that no longer deserved to life.

As sick watching Alto, Train put his glass down onto a table near him. Once again examined the room while leaning onto a wall behind him. And then, his cat-like eyes caught something interesting.

A girl stood across him. Alone with arms crossed in front of her chest. Her black hair fell until her shoulder and just bejeweled with a black hairpin. Her fade-black dress fell until her ankle but being part above her knee. Such a simple dress but yet, elegant. Train examined her again and saw something conspicuous with her left hip. Vague, yeah. But Trains' eyes had trained to see things his opponents hid. Train caught a silhouette of a pistol hung up on her hips. Train smirked a little. From the shape of the pistol, Train believed if that wasn't a pistol for amateur which usually used to self-protect. It was a pistol to a pro, to fight, to kill.

Train wondered who that girls' target was. He followed her gaze and stopped to Alto Aznabel. '_Oh good, now there's someone else targeting Alto.'_

Time passed. Train kept watching his target and also that girl. He really wondered about who she was actually. Until finally Alto moved with his bodyguards, leaved the hall. Train followed him and loosened the necktie he hated so much as he walked. Let his XIII tattoo be seen. And without Train noticed, the girl he watched before made a movement as well.

Train followed his target. Not bother to disguise him self because it was just a piece of cake he could accomplish easily. And beside, he also felt someone walked, far enough behind him. _'Is it that girl?'_

The bodyguard started to feel irritated by Train.

"What do you want, huh?" one of them asked harshly with a gun ready in their hand. But Train kept walking casually. A cheap threat like that didn't make any effect for Train Heartnet, the Black Cat.

In a flash Train withdrew his Hades from his tuxedo, "I've come to give you some bad luck"

Altos' eyes and his bodyguards' froze to Hades that aimed Altos' head and XIII tattoo which engraved on Trains' left chest. Although he turned so pale and tense, Alto dared him self to speak, "Hah, I'd never thought Chronos would send their Black Cat to kill me. What an honor, Black Cat"

At once the corridor suddenly was full by tens Altos' bodyguards with any weapon ready in their hand. While Alto had disappeared among his bodyguards. Sighed lazily, Train kept his gun back. _'No need to waste any bullet for these small fish'. _Without wasting any time, Train ran, attacked the bodyguard who blocked his way toward Alto. Then he felt someone else rushed along his side and attacked the bodyguards as well.

That was _that _girl. And she was as fast and strong as Train. For a moment Train stared the girl in awe. Calmly and easily she managed to knock off half of the bodyguards. They did knock them off. And the girl glanced Train using a examine look and a little challenging look. Train chuckled mentally seeing that girls' gaze. A gaze which implied something like, _'Don't interfere my hunt!'_

But Black Cat had trained to hide hid emotion.

The girl continued running, after Alto. Train, as if did not want to lose chase Alto as well. That girl threw an annoyance look to Train but Train did not care at all. Until Alto had right in front of them. Running alone in panic. The girl withdrew her gun. A black pistol with silver wire in the tip of the hilt, just like Trains'. Train withdrew his Hades too and ran faster than her. She growled and also ran faster. Until finally they managed to caught with Alto and on the same time pointed their gun on the different target.

Train pointed Hades to back side of Altos' head while the girl pointed hers to Altos' heart.

"He's my prey…" the girl hissed and her eyes caught Trains' weapon and his tattoo. "…Black Cat"

Train just kept quite and stuck Hades even harder to the head of former governor who shaking for fear.

"I don't care he was targeted by whom but for the clear, he will killed by me" Train said casually. The girl narrowed her eyes and ready to pull her trigger.

But Train was much faster.

BANG

A bullet tore trough Altos' head. He died on the spot. Bit of his blood splattered the assassin girls' face. She stared at the corpse which supposed to be her target fell to the ground in shock, died.

"If you want to kill, do it fast and without any hesitant." Train said as keeping his gun and walked away. While the girl still stood there, froze for shock.

"You will regret it, Black Cat!"


	2. Chapter 2

**2 PET CATS**

**Chapter 1. The Encounter**

"John Aebon. Robbed and killed 7 rich families within these past 3 months. Rewarded by 6 millions. Not bad." Sven mumbled seeing the bounty poster Train showed.

"Indeed, indeed Svenny-Daddy! 6 millions! 6 millions! We can eat as much as we want with it!" Train shouted enthusiastically.

"Geez, stop calling me 'Svenny-Daddy'! Well, I'm ok with it. But we have no idea where he is,"

"We can start the searching" Eve said without raised her face from book she read.

"No need to do that now I think, Hime-chi…" Train smirked as looked out the hotel window they were. "Just look who is in the front café," he said. Sven followed Trains' gaze and dropped his cigarette due to his shock, "That's…." Eve followed the gaze of both of them as well and saw a guy who looked really familiar with the photo on the bounty poster.

"Heh, he has a big courage to roam this day without any disguise" Train mocking. "I guess Lady Fortuna is in our side this time." He jumped out of the window in the third floor. But of course it wasn't a matter for the Black Cat.

"Oi Train!" Sven shouted calling him. But too late, Train had gone from the sight. Sven hadn't given up, he then ran toward the window and yelled to Train who had started running above. "Train! Hold on—…". "Relax Sven! I'll catch him less than 30 minutes!" train shouted before Sven could finish his words. Train had run away.

"Darn he..!" Sven growled annoyingly. "I'll come too" Eve said as jumped out of the window like Train before. "EVE!" Sven shouted again surprisingly. "I'll back soon, Sven!" Eve shouted back.

Sven sighed tiredly and took his briefcase. His father-feeling toward Eve made him always worrying everything the girl he had considered as his daughter did. He then ran outside, this time using the door since he had no confident to be able to jump like Train or Eve.

It had been a years since Train defeated Creed in his castle. Train, Sven and Eve continued their journey as the sweeper, and of course, still with a mountain of debt. Train, the now-stray cat was enjoying his free live with his comrades

Back to the present. Outside the hotel building.

"Hi, Hime-chi, so you come as well?" the brunette asked the blonde girl who just managed to catch him up.

"Really Train, you have to hear what Sven said once in a while" Eve said with a denigration tone. Train just grinned widely, "What's for after all if after this we'll get 6 millions! We can decrease our debt." Eve rolled her eyes, "As long as you stop swallow that foods like a black hole" she mumbled sarcastically.

They arrived to the café and reached for John Aebon who sat calmly there. "Hi Mister…" Train greeted cheerfully. John took a glance and replied harshly, "Who are you?"

"I'm a sweeper and I'll hand you to the police right now."

It wasn't Train or Eve who spoke, but a girl who suddenly appeared and pointed her gun to John Aebon. John and Eve jumped in surprised while Train let out a little whistle to appreciate the girls' flash move. Then his eyes caught the gun in her hand. He thought he'd ever seen it before. The gun was black with a silver wire on the tip of the handle. Half-surprised, Train moved his eyes to the gun wielders' face.

The black-haired with dark-colored eyes. A cool and almost blank expression of face. Train felt so familiar with those appearance. But his memory about it was still so vague.

"You—…" Train began but broken off since John escaped and the girl ran after him. People in and around the café fell surprised about the sudden riot. Train saw the scene in awe before finally Eve shouted at him, "Train, what you're doing? Come on, chase after them!" and they ran after the girl to an empty alley.

"Just give up, John Aebon, you've cornered" They heard the girls' voice spoke. Slowly, Train and Eve took steps closer so they could see the girls' action from the outside of alley. Train saw her pointed the pistol to the robber and murderers' head. But Train knew if that girl wouldn't kill him since Train didn't feel the murder intense from the girl at all. Beside, she was a sweeper. Sweeper wasn't allowed to kill their target or the money would shrink.

"You have so many confident on your skill lil' girl" they heard John spoke and without any warning threw many knives with a flash move toward the girl in front of him. But skillfully the girl dodged them.

However, Train knew if those knives were just an attention buy so John could shoot her. Seeing that, Train withdrew his Hades and shot Johns' hand before that man could even pulled the trigger. The sweeper girl startled and with a flash move Train jumped out from his hideout and hit the criminal hardly by the head. John Aebon lost his consciousness.

"Your reactions were slow," Train mocked and turned slowly to face the black-haired girl. The girl her self stared at Train carefully because she felt familiar with the brunette in front of him. Her eyes locked at his decorated gun—Hades and then at his XIII tattoo. "Black Cat" she mumbled in surprised.

"Yo… so, you change into a sweeper as well now?"

~0~

"Who is she?" Sven asked as seeing Train and Eve with a stranger girl and with the now-binding criminal.

"She is our new comrade, Cana Swallen!" Train replied cheerfully as walked over Sven.

"I haven't said to agree join your group" Cana mumbling annoyingly. "Aww… come on, Cana-chan…" Train grinned and pushed the girl so they walked in front of the others.

"Hey, what's going on actually?" Sven asked confusedly to Eve beside him.

"Well… that's…"

~0~

"_Yo… so you shifted being a sweeper as well now?"_

"_You are… Black Cat…?" asked the girl in disbelief look._

"_Black Cat died 3 years ago. Now I'm just a Stray Cat, Train Heartnet." Train said proudly._

_ The girl just kept silent and took out a cuff from her pocket. "Yeah… whatever" she mumbling as cuffing the criminals' hands who was laying unconsciously on the ground._

"_He… hey, what are you gonna do to him?" Train asked suspiciously._

"_Hand him to the police and take my reward" she replied flatly._

"_What? 'yours'? Hello…! Isn't it 'me' who hit him unconsciously?" Train demanded._

"_What? 'I am' the one who chased after him this far! I could capture him by my self if you'd never interfered!" she spurted._

"_Hey! I'm saving you here!" Train reasoned._

"_Oh, thanks then, Mr. Saver. But I didn't need any of you help!" she accused sharply._

"_Argh! You're so stubborn! He was our target! I saw him from our hotel first!" Train shouted, didn't want to give in._

"_Too bad for you. I've seen him and targeted him from this morning!" she shouted back and put her hands on her hips, challenging Train._

"_Why don't you just share the reward?" Eve suggested impatiently. She'd turned bored seeing the two adult but actually more childish than her argued._

"_WHAT? SHARE?" both of them cried in fear._

"_Yeah, I think it's fair enough. She was the one who chased him and Train who finished him off. You two have due on the reward" Eve explained casually and stared at the different expression from the two people in front of her._

"_Hm… not a bad idea…" Train commented happily._

"_Huh? No way! The hell I will!" the girl replied stubbornly._

"_Hey, I have a better idea! How if you join us instead?" Train suggested cheerfully, ignoring the sweeper girls' denial. _

"_So, how about it, Hime-chi?" Train asked for Eves' opinion who also surprised by Trains' sudden idea. She just shrugged and gave, "It's all up to you. How about Sven and… her?" answer._

"_He won't mind it" Train whistled happily._

"_Hey, wait up—…!" the girl yelled but Train broke it off. "OK Gals… so, could you tell us ya' name?" he grinned._

_ She sighed tiredly and answered shortly, "Cana Swallen."_

~0~

"So… the point is, that girl—Cana joined by force?" Sven asked. Eve nodded briefly, "However… I didn't mind she join us. Looks like she is dependable and nice…" Eve said. Sven nodded in agreement, "Yeah, looks like she is experienced in this field."

"…and…" Eve continued. "…she is lonely and smells like blood. Just like Train and kind of like me" Eve stated with a blank expression. Sven startled yet still quite.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not used writing A.N but since I wanted to tell you something, well… her it goes,**

**I edited my story a little, most of them are about the names and such. I change the characters name and also some terms. Yet, I'm still unsure about these new terms since I looked for these in **_**google translate**_** =9.**

**I'm so sorry if this story were late since I'm not a good writer to be honest and I also have problem in language. You know, English is my second language. So I'm terribly sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar.**

**I'm afraid if this story won't be finished and also afraid if characters in this story will be OOC. **

**Mou ichido, hontou ni gomenna… **

**2 PET CATS**

**Chapter 3. She **

Some weeks passed since Train groups' encounter with Cana. However Cana was still a mystery for them. She was 3 years younger than Train, she was 21. Cana was a calm and closed type of person. Cana never said officially if she joined Train. However she didn't refused when Train asked her to stay in the same hotel and went to the next city using Svens' car. Well, the point is, she had been a part of Trains' team. Strange and so confusing, isn't it?

Sven and Eve never complained about Cana. She was so skillful not only in action but also in another subject like searching information. Cana was too calm and genius at hiding her feeling and emotion. It made her so hard to be guessed. But Train always tried to _lure _her emotion although most of them ended with a failure. And one more thing that made both of them—Eve and Sven—wondered was the fact that looked like Train and Cana had met before. And whatever that was had created a spite in Canas' heart.

"So actually, who's that Cana girl?" Sven asked Train one night. They were in their hotel room while Eve and Cana were in the room next door. "I don't have any idea either, she never told me" Train replied flatly without lifted his face from the gun he wiped.

"But Train…" Sven sighed and his tone turned more seriously. "…from what I saw lately, I guess both of you had met before. I guess you know a little about that girl."

"Hmm… well, you can say so. We've met years ago, that's a really short meeting" Train explained and smirked. "Then?" Sven asked again, still curious.

"She mad at me because I took her prey right in front of her eyes." Train still smirked in amused as remembering what happened 4 years ago.

~o~

"Cana, may I ask?" Eve asked.

"Ng? Go ahead..." Cana replied and lifted her face from one of Eves' book she read.

"You've known Train before?"

For a moment the black-haired woman stared at the younger little blonde before answered her question, "Yeah... he was the Black Cat, right? Even among the Sweeper, his name was really famous as well. I could recognize him from the tatto and the weapon."

Eve shook her head, "That's not what I meant. You've known Train _in personal _before, right?"

Cana kept her mouth shut, considering before sighed and told Eve a little. "Yes. I met him about 4 years ago. But that time I didn't know anything about him but he was the Black Cat. Just a few weeks ago in the alley way I found out who he was, and so did he I think."

"Why you look you upset to him?" Eve asked again, Cana blinked and let out a chuckle. "Because he grabbed my hunt at the moment 4 years ago"

"Your _hunt_? 4 years ago? So... you..." Eve uttered and her eyes opened wider. Cana smirked and nodded briefly.

"Yes Eve, I _was _an assasin. Just like the Black Cat"

~0~

"She is a former assasin?" Sven shouted in disbelief after hearing Trains' explanation. Train nodded silently.

"Other than Chronos, in that underworld there's an organization like Chronos as well. I believe if she was an assain for that organization" Train explained.

"What organization?" Sven asked curiously. Train shrugged, "I don't know which one. Every organization always keep their intime information from outside"

Sven nodded in understanding, "So that explained how she can be that great..." "Heh..." Train smirked in agreement.

"Then... she angry to you since you grabbed her target right in front of her eyes 4 years ago?"

"Right, but I'm sure if actually she felt really grateful to me" Train said proudly. Sven frowned.

"I could see it from her eyes. She actually didn't want to kill."

~0~

"In the underworld, beside Chronos there's also another black organization named Erster" Indhie started her story.

"You can say if Erster is the second biggest organization after Chronos. They are rival, but yet, have the same goal. And I was an assasin from Erster." Indhie finished her story.

"I see... but..." Eve stated. "How could you involved with an organization like that? And how could you turn into a Sweeper now?"

The asked woman stared at the blonde girl. Wondered whether she had to tell her or not. "Hmm... I think there's nothing wrong if I tell you a little. Shortly Eve... Err... when I was 12, my family were massacred by Erster,"Eve blinked in surprise. "...mom, dad, sister and my lil' bro, they're been killed right in front of my eyes. I had no idea why they killed them that time and also... why they didn't kill me." Canas' hand which gripping her elbow clinched tighter, yet she continued her story. "...they brought me to their place and they trained me hard. How to use weapon, how to fight, survive and the more important, how to kill.

"Burned and blinded by revenge, my skill improved easily. A year was enough for me to accomplised it all. At 13 I worked for Erster as assasin. After 2 years, I ascended rank and became one of the _Maxima Sicariorum_." Cana paused her story just to see her listener reaction. Eve stayed cool but a shock and disbelief expression could be seen on her face.

"_Maxima Sicariorum_, the greatest assassins…" Eve mumbling in low voice. Cana just smirked.

"Year by year passed, I couldn't stand my suckess to kill anymore. So I dared myself to do some _rebellion_ and leaved the organization. It wasn't easy for a while since no one could leave Erster lively. You know, don't leave Erster unless you want ot be killed. However in the end, I could manage it well. And I decided to become a Sweeper since it was the only job I can do with my skill."

"I... don't... get it..." Eve mumbled, Cana lifted her head.

"You said you have a revenge to Erster, but why did you... work for them?"

Cana sighed, "I don't get it as well. I have a spite to them, but I'd never intended to kill them. I mean, I could get into the Leaders' room and pointed Scorpion—my gun—toward his head. But, don't know why, I never do it. Maybe because I had no place to _back_. I was just a 13 years old girl, and I don't want to became a scum just because I leave the headquarter, my so-called home."

There was a short pause before Eve opened her mouth, "You're easy to make you tell your story" "Is that so...?" Cana said flatly, Eve nodded.

"Well, for some people they indeed do not want to say about their past. But sometimes, I think it's good to talk about the past. Beside... since I know a little about your past, Eve, I think it's fair if you know about me a little as well" Cana winked and laid herself onto the bed.

"You do?"Eve gasped in surprised.

"Yep, such a thing about nanotech. Well, good night, Eve..."

~0~

"_Shoot him, _Regina Interfectorem_. Aim at the head!" a cold voice demanded sharply._

"_No! Not him!" the _Regina_ shivered horribly seeing a weak youth in front of her and after knowing if she had to kill him._

"_Point your gun to him! Qu__i__ck!" that threatened tone made the _Regina_ raised her gun finally. Aimed that black pistol to the youths' temple._

"_Kill him! Or I'll kill you!"_

_ The _Regina_ blinked in horror. Cold sweat fell down across her__ pale__ face, her hands were still shaking._

"_It's okay... __Cana__..." the weak voice of __Canas'__—the _Regina_—target called, calmed her down. "I understand why you have to do it, don't worry, I'll be okay," said the young man with his weak smile. __Cana__ gasped in surprise._

"_Do it!" demanded the man behind her._

"_I'm so sorry..." __Cana__ whispered. The young man nodded slowly and closed his eyes when hearing a trigger being pulled._

_ BANG_

_ The young man fell down, died. With a bullet hole in his temple he fell onto the ground without any voice. Soon, little pool of blood appeared beneath his dead body._

"_Good, Regina. With this, you'll be stronger" said the man who intiminated __Cana__ since the beginning. He turned to leave that dark room._

_ As closed door voice heard, the _Regina_ knelt down. Stared at the corpse of the young man she killed with a horror look. She screamed,_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKHHHHHH!"_

~0~

"—AKH!"

Cana sat up on her bed. Blanket that covered her body fell as she sat up. Panting as she'd run miles away, Cana re-memorized her dream again. She stunned but started to calm down, she flied her palm onto her sweaty temple and sighed.

'_Will be okay my ass...' _she mumbled mentally.

'_...if in the end you would end up dead...' _her fist clenched.

'_...__Gray__...'_

**Well, that's all but haven't 'end' yet. **

**Do you like my story? I believed if Eve was totally OOC ^^' and the plot is too fast I think. But I couldn't help it.**

**Oh yeah, here are some terms I found in **_**Google**_**:**

_**Maxima Sicariorum**_** : the Greatest Killers**

_**Regina Interfectorem**_** : Queen of Killer (*it's Canas' code-name in **_**Erster**_**, but since it's too long I'll write it **_**Regina**_** only)**

**Oh, and I'm an Indonesian who has big interest in foreign language, ^^**


End file.
